Hos 4/kjv
: }|1| 4:1 Hear the word of the LORD, ye children of Israel: for the LORD hath a controversy with the inhabitants of the land, because there is no truth, nor mercy, nor knowledge of God in the land. }} : }|2| 4:2 By swearing, and lying, and killing, and stealing, and committing adultery, they break out, and blood toucheth blood. }} : }|3| 4:3 Therefore shall the land mourn, and every one that dwelleth therein shall languish, with the beasts of the field, and with the fowls of heaven; yea, the fishes of the sea also shall be taken away. }} : }|4| 4:4 Yet let no man strive, nor reprove another: for thy people are as they that strive with the priest. }} : }|5| 4:5 Therefore shalt thou fall in the day, and the prophet also shall fall with thee in the night, and I will destroy thy mother. }} : }|6| 4:6 My people are destroyed for lack of knowledge: because thou hast rejected knowledge, I will also reject thee, that thou shalt be no priest to me: seeing thou hast forgotten the law of thy God, I will also forget thy children. }} : }|7| 4:7 As they were increased, so they sinned against me: therefore will I change their glory into shame. }} : }|8| 4:8 They eat up the sin of my people, and they set their heart on their iniquity. }} : }|9| 4:9 And there shall be, like people, like priest: and I will punish them for their ways, and reward them their doings. }} : }|10| 4:10 For they shall eat, and not have enough: they shall commit whoredom, and shall not increase: because they have left off to take heed to the LORD. }} : }|11| 4:11 Whoredom and wine and new wine take away the heart. }} : }|12| 4:12 My people ask counsel at their stocks, and their staff declareth unto them: for the spirit of whoredoms hath caused them to err, and they have gone a whoring from under their God. }} : }|13| 4:13 They sacrifice upon the tops of the mountains, and burn incense upon the hills, under oaks and poplars and elms, because the shadow thereof is good: therefore your daughters shall commit whoredom, and your spouses shall commit adultery. }} : }|14| 4:14 I will not punish your daughters when they commit whoredom, nor your spouses when they commit adultery: for themselves are separated with whores, and they sacrifice with harlots: therefore the people that doth not understand shall fall. }} : }|15| 4:15 Though thou, Israel, play the harlot, yet let not Judah offend; and come not ye unto Gilgal, neither go ye up to Bethaven, nor swear, The LORD liveth. }} : }|16| 4:16 For Israel slideth back as a backsliding heifer: now the LORD will feed them as a lamb in a large place. }} : }|17| 4:17 Ephraim is joined to idols: let him alone. }} : }|18| 4:18 Their drink is sour: they have committed whoredom continually: her rulers with shame do love, Give ye. }} : }|19| 4:19 The wind hath bound her up in her wings, and they shall be ashamed because of their sacrifices. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *